


Rekindle My Flame

by JoyFire55



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Eventual Romance, Family Bonding, Family Shenanigans, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyFire55/pseuds/JoyFire55
Summary: After watching Jason dying in front of him, Tim thought Jason was gone forever.He thought wrong.*Warnings: Violence, cursing, death, bad grammar, cute moments, family shenanigans*





	Rekindle My Flame

**Author's Note:**

> The rebirth of Jason Todd. Literally.

Drip. Drop... Drip. Drop.

The raindrops come in uneven patterns.

Drip- Drop- Drip- Drop- Drip- Drop-

The raindrops fall into an uneven symphony. The roar of the rain increases.

The ground soaks up the water and turns it into a muddy mush.

Lighting crackles and cracks through the sky. Thunder’s fists pound against the clouds.

Lighting lights the graveyard, illuminating the tombstones.

The stone angel with wings splayed outward and hands in prayer.

The rain cascades down the angel’s face, leaving tracks of water in its wake.

In front of the angel, the ground shifts.

It moves.

It shakes.

Fingers peak out of the ground.

The arms came next, pulling itself upwards.

Then the rest of the body followed.

Head. Torso. Legs and feet.

Bloody and broken, the boy crawls out of the grave.

A scream rips through the night.

A spark of fire is reborn.

\---

Smash!

“No! No!”

Wack! Crunch!

“Stop! Stop it!”

Blood flows freely from the wounds. Bruises of different shades of purples and blues scatter across the limp body, creating a crude painting of despair.

“Stop hurting him!”

Tears flow freely from Tim’s wide eyes.

The clown turns toward Tim with eyes glinting in delight.

The clown turns back to the figure who is lying prone on the floor.

A laugh echoes through the room.

The clown raises the crowbar and smashes on the black and blue figure below.

Smack! Wack! Crunch!

The sounds repeat.

Sobbing mingles with the deafening noises.

Smack! Wack! Crunch!

The figure lying on the floor stops moving.

The clown with the crowbar stops, lowering the crowbar.

“Oops. I overdid it. Maybe I should have held back… Oh well. The first death was definitely the better one.”

“No! No. No…”

The clown turns toward Tim.

“Whats wrong kiddo? Sad that the big bad Red Hood died?”

Tim sobs and looks at the body in front of him.

Red Hood- No Jason is lying on the floor.

Not breathing.

“You… You MONSTER!” Tim screeches, thrashing against the restraints.

The Joker looks at him with smiling eyes, soaking in the raw emotions from the boy’s voice.

“How could you!”

“How could I what?” The Joker walks toward Tim. Tim flinches.

“You-” Tim swallows and says in a small voice “You killed him…”

A familiar feeling tore Tim apart. The tightness in his chest, swallowing him whole and leaving him breathless.

All he could focus on is Jason lying on the floor unresponsive.

The Jason who stood firm and tall.

The Jason with the bright smile.

The Jason who he comes back home to with open arms, so accepting and understanding Tim like no other.

The Jason that Tim came to love.

Tim’s whole body shakes, rattling with grief.

Jason is dead.

Jason is gone.

Why? Why? Jason was recovering, healing. Jason and Bruce finally made a truce. Jason and Steph were hanging out together. Jason and Cass spend time together in comforting silence. Jason and Dick were finally brothers. Jason and Damian had a mutual understanding. Jason and Alfred spend time over cooking and tea.

Jason and Tim- They were close.

Tim didn’t notice Joker talking.

Tim didn’t notice Joker leaving him alone with Jason’s body.

Tim didn’t notice the timer going down.

Tick. Tick. Tick...

10\. 9. 8…

The tears cascade down Tim’s face, leaving tracks of water in its wake.

Tick. Tick. Tick…

7\. 6. 5…

In front of Tim, the Jason shifts.

Tick. Tick. Tick…

4\. 3. 2…

Jason moves, sparks flying from his body, spreading like wildfire.

Crackle.

Tick.

1.

Boom.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this pairing and AU for so long! :) I will probably draw some fan art of them soon.
> 
> My Tumblr: https://joyfire55.tumblr.com/


End file.
